White Noise
by Gypsy901
Summary: This story is about a worgen whose life was somewhat peaceful and calm, until now. Codemer is just one of my made up characters and does not exist in the game. More to come after this.


White Noise

It was a bright, warm and sunny day; birds were singing and the crystal waters of the canal of Storm wind were moving slowly and calmly. Codemer had just gotten back from running in the wide forests of dusk wood along with the other feral worgen, he never felt as alive as when he was running down a large hill or dodging trees at high speeds on all four paws. He was somewhat sweaty after his exhilarating run, he was now checking his mail to see if his brother had sent him anything, it was unusual for him to not have been In contact with him for long, "it's been almost two weeks" Codemer said talking to himself. He pondered on the question for a while before dismissing it. "He must have gone to Darnassus" He said reassuringly. He opened the mailbox and shuffled through it trying to find anything from his beloved brother, he was starting to get mad, maybe his mate knew something of his disappearance, besides he needed to see her anyway, Codemer smiled as he went off to his mates house. "Hey Codemer we need your help at the black smith" one of Codemer's friend approached him with an enthusiastic smile, this was one of Codemer's brother's good friends, he heard positive things about the friendly human. "Oh sure anything to help" Codemer said nicely. The blacksmith was only a short walk away from the area Codemer was at, "So, what's wrong?" Codemer asked as he stepped into the eerie looking room. "And, wait this isn't our usual black smith." Codemer said with a flustered look on his face. "Oh I just wanted to give you a little snack," Said the human with an increasingly eager attitude. Codemer was starting to get a little creped out by the friendly human."Uh, no i fine, thank you though". "Oh come on, its fine, there great see ill even eat one" the human said as he picked up another muffin and took a few bites, "see nothing wrong with them" the human said swallowing the last of the other muffin. "Well, he seems nice, and I haven't eaten since I got up, plus it's free!" Codemer thought. "Sure why not." Said Codemer as the human handed him the strange looking muffin. "Thanks" Codemer said as he proceeded to gobble down the muffin that looked miniscule in his giant paws. Codemer took one bite and it was half eaten, he threw the rest in his mouth and said "it's good!" in a muffled voice as he and the human walked out of the house. Codemer stopped in his tracks as he felt an unusual tingling in his stomach, he started to smell a strange meat in the back of his nose, his vision became blurry but he could make out the human stopping and looking back at Codemer with an eerie smile on his face "enjoy the ride" he said. Codemer felt like the world was spinning around him, thoughts rushed through his head. His eyes drifted open and shut, before he passed out and hit the ground with a resonating thump, he heard loud static and the word stood still. "Was this a dream" Codemer thought to himself.

Codemer started to regain consciousness, he was held down tight on a large metal table with leather straps that were so tight they almost cut into his flesh, two around his legs, one around each of his wrists, and another around his neck and waist. He tried to scan his surroundings but his eyesight was still fuzzy and all he could see is a dimly tight room. A small portion of moon light came from a window; there were dreary grey cement walls, along with a meaty and strange smell coming from what smelled like just a few feet away. "Where am I" he tried to ask but there was cloth wrapped around his snout. He tried opening his jaws to break the cloth but it was wrapped too tight and was too thick. He felt weak and achy but fully awake and strongly sensitive. He pricked his ears up to try to hear anything, His vision was returning and he could make out the contents of the room. The room was about the size of a small living room, the cement walls now looked as if there were dried up blood on them, and the window was thick and half bared up with splintery wood. A cold chill went down his spine as he started to ask where he was, was he captured by an enemy scout, how long was he there, were was his mate, was she ok? Something in the corner of the room caught his attention. "Is that…" He thought as he stared at an almost completely rotted corpse in the shape of a worgen, "It-it can't be!" he thought, he looked down and saw the feral worgen mark on the body, it was his family mark. "It….it is!" Codemer's temper got the better of him, he thrashed at the straps trying to get lose, but then he stopped and started thinking that he would end up the same as his brother, "Who would take care of my mate" Codemer loved his mate too much to even think of the eyes started to widen, sweat rolled down his snout and dropped to the floor. He heard footsteps coming closer. He remembered, he was walking down the streets of Storm wind with a human, he ate a muffin, and he passed out "Was it the muffin?" Codemer thought as a human walked in pushing a cart with a blanket over the top of it. "What's going on" Codemer tried to ask but only a muffle came out. "Oh let me get that for you" The human started to undo the cloth that kept Codemer from talking, as the human looked at Codemer, he remembered what happened, he also noticed that the cloths he was wearing was made out of a strange leather. "Oh, my cloths" noticing that Codemer was looking at his cloths, "there made out of a special kind of leather…worgen leather." Codemer was filled with rage and fear, he felt an aching feeling in his stomach, and he broke out into a cold sweat. "Wha- what's going on" He asked timidly. "Oh I'm just trying to have a little fun" an eerie smile grew across the humans face. "Please let me go" Codemer said weakly. "Where would the fun be in that?" the human asked sincerely. "Well it's time to get started" The human said. "What are you going to do to me" Codemer asked afraid that he would end up like his brother. "You'll see" the human said with a smile as he lifted the bloody blanket to reveal sharp objects and surgical equipment. Codemer's eyes grew wide and he started to sweat, and quiver even more. The human grabbed a scalpel and started at Codemer's feral worgen mark. The scalpel cut into Codemer's flesh and his skin started twitching. Codemer clinched his teeth and resisted the urge to scream in pain. The human cut around Codemer's mark until it peeled off, the human put his hands in the cart, and rummaged through the cart to find another way of 'having fun' with Codemer. The human pulled out a small clamp and smiled at Codemer, The human put the sharp clamp on Codemer's ear and pulled and ripped a chunk off, Codemer yelped in pain, blood came running down his face and neck. The human took the same clamp and latched it onto Codemer's claw, then started to twist and twist until the claw came off with ribbons of flesh still attached as it severed from his finger. Codemer couldn't hold it in anymore and let loose with a painful scream "HELP ME!" Codemer cried. "It's no use, no one can hear you" the human banged on the wall "sound proof". He took Codemer's claw and dug it into his face under his eye and cut down to his check. "PLEASE STOP!" Codemer cried once more. The human look the claw and licked the blood off .Codemer cringed; he stopped trashing and went limp. The human then took two glowing hot spikes that were almost to the melting point with tongs and got a hammer. He nailed the spikes into Codemer's thighs; he started with the right thigh hammering the hot five inch spike deep into Codemer's thigh, then the other one, agony shocked through Codemer, his eyes were getting heavier and heavier, the human was still pounding the spikes into his legs. Codemer soon drifted off.

He woke up in a field, it was bright and warm, and Codemer got up to see that it was a grassy lush field; he walked to what seemed to be a house. Codemer took his time, he wasn't sure what to feel but he was hopeful. A sudden joy leapt in him as he saw his beautiful mate by the house, she then turned to Codemer and stared at him with her calm brown eyes, she started to run in his direction. Codemer couldn't hear anything at all but tears swelled in him. He kept walking towards his mate, she meet him with a hug, almost knocking him back, and Codemer just went limp, not sure what to think. He then slowly reached his arms around her, hugging her tight now, and meeting her warm embrace. She brought her mouth to Codemer's ear and said "Never let me go." "I-I won't" he said. She smiled and they stood there looking off at the plains. "I'll always love you, don't forget me, please don't forget me." Codemer started crying but he was interrupted by a strong, sharp shock through his spine, the green, grassy field turned grey, his mate turned to dust and was blown away by the wind. He woke up abruptly in the dark room with two clamps on each ear. "N-no" he said weakly. "I can't have you day dreaming when I'm having fun, now can I, now let's turn up the power" the human said as he reached for a panel with a leaver that was attached to the wires that when to the clamps on Codemer's ears, as he pull the leaver all the way up Codemer shock violently, he felt the shock throughout his whole body starting at his ears and making its way down the head and spine and out to the tips of his fingers and toes, Codemer's skin started to seem as if it was roasting, he thrashed around violently until the human turn off the power. The human reached for the wooden plank that bared the window and broke off a splintery part of it. He rubbed the wood against Codemer's arm; large chunks splintered off and cut through his skin. Codemer had completely gone limp, he didn't care anymore, and all he could think about was his mate and what would happen to her when he died. The human searched through his cart and pulled out a skewer and proceeded to stab it through Codemer's arm. Slowly it made its way through his arm and poked out on the other end with a jab he stabbed it all the way through his arm. Codemer felt the pain more than ever but couldn't yell or move, his eye sight grew weak and he heard a lullaby in the background, as he grew sleepier the enchanting music got louder. He heard that sound before…..when he was a baby in gilneas, his mom would play it to him every night, "If this is what death is like." The human took a knife and jabbed Codemer's side, sinking in deep. He brought his face to Codemer's face and asked "any last words?" "Death...Is…," Codemer coughed up blood and spat it out on the floor "Death is beautiful" Codemer said before drifting off for the last time.


End file.
